Hero No More
by TX17
Summary: "I never asked to be the Hero of Time! You took my childhood, my friends, and now the woman I loved? You know what? You can find someone else to do it! I'm done."
1. Malon

_**I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**_

* * *

><p>The town was packed. People everywhere, scrambling at every shop and stand trying to buy what they wanted before anyone else. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get through the crowd. His words and pleads to pass were drowned out by the noise, and the physical presence of a twelve year old boy isn't exactly something to take note of. So, he was ignored. He decided to try and push his way through, hoping he'd get lucky and end up on the other end of the crowd.<p>

He struggled quite a bit, trying to make his way through the mass of people; constantly getting shoved or pushed, as few even seemed to notice he was there. After a few minutes of this, he was able to break through the horde of shoppers. He stumbled out of the crowd and knocked into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" cried a voice.

He raised his head as he stood, and saw he had landed on a girl. And a pretty one, at that. Her red hair went down to her waist, and her blue eyes seemed to shine in the light shining down into the town square.

* * *

><p><em>Lightning cracked across the sky. Link smiled at the memory as the rain fell onto his face. That was the first time he ever saw her.<em>

"_Malon…"_

* * *

><p>He helped the red-haired girl up off the ground.<p>

"Sorry about that," Link apologized.

"It's okay," she replied, "It's probably pretty hard to get through there, huh?"

"Heh," Link chuckled, "Yeah, it kinda is."

"You know, you're dressed kinda funny. I've never seen clothes like that before."

A little ball of blue light flew out from under Link's hat. An oddly high-pitched voice came from it, "Hey! Link, we don't have time for this! We have to find Princess Zelda!"

"I know, Navi," Link replied, "You don't have to keep telling me!"

"Hey, you're one of those kids from the forest!" the girl said excitedly, as though she had just opened a Christmas present.

"Uh, yeah," Link smiled, scratching the back of his head, "I'm a Kokiri. Why?"

"I've hear stories about you! My mother used to tell me about the forest children-"

"Link!" Navi said again.

"I know, Navi!" Link responded, a bit annoyed.

"You need to find the Princess, right?" the redhead asked, "The castle is just up that road."

"Thank you," Link said, smiling. He began making his way down the road to the castle, when she called after him.

"Good luck, fairy boy!"

* * *

><p><em>Lightning lit up the sky once more, and the thunder rang out loud and powerful.<em>

"_Fairy boy…" Link sighed. That was the first time she ever called him that._

* * *

><p>"Oh, you want to see the Princess?" asked the guard, "You probably heard of her in town, and just HAD to come see her, right? Bah! The Princess is an important person, and she wouldn't waste her time giving audience to you. Go back home."<p>

Link tried to object, "But I-"

"Go home!"

Link backed off. He turned back, unsure of what to do. He had to see the Princess, the Great Deku Tree needed him to. Then, a familiar voice caught his ears.

"Hi!" said the girl from town square, "Couldn't get in, huh?"

"No," Link replied, "the guard-"

"Wanna know how to get in?" she smiled.

"You know how to get in?"

"Uh-huh. I followed my dad in sometimes, when he'd deliver the milk," she led Link to some vines and roots hanging on a cliff wall. "You just climb up these ,and you can get past the guard. After that, you just have to wait for the guards to not look."

"Well, thanks," Link said gratefully.

The girl smiled back, giggling a little. "My dad went in to deliver milk, but he hasn't come back yet. He probably fell asleep. If you find him, tell him to come back."

Link nodded and began climbing the vines when she called out to him. "Hey," she said, "You never told me your name."

"I'm Link," he told her.

"I'm Malon."

* * *

><p><em>Malon. A beautiful name. For a beautiful girl.<em>

_The rain began to fall harder. The rain drops that had fallen on Link's face had washed away all the dirt and soot. And they masked the tears._

* * *

><p>He was escorted out of the castle by Zelda's bodyguard, Impah.<p>

All he knew was that there was something horrible on the horizon, and he was going to help stop it.

"Hi again, fairy boy!" Malon's voice greeted.

"Malon," Link said in surprise, "You're still here?"

"My dad's finishing his deliveries," she responded, "So… did you see the Princess? Is she pretty like everyone says?"

"Uh… yeah, I saw her. And… and I guess she's…," Link stammered, blushing a bit.

"Malon!" called her father's voice, "I'm done, you wanna go home now?"

Talon's eyes turned to Link.

"Well, if it ain't the boy who woke me up!" Talon laughed, giving Link a hearty slap on the back, "Thanks, kid! I'd prob'ly still be sleepin' if you hadn't woken me up. Milk woulda gone bad, too."

"You need to work harder, daddy!" Malon said, a little disappointed, "Mr. Ingo's gonna end up running the Ranch if you keep doing this."

"I know, I know," Talon replied, "Sorry, Mal." He turned to Link, "Say, kid, you know where Lon Lon Ranch is? It's just south a' here. I owe you, so you ever wanna come and visit, you're more 'en welcome to."

* * *

><p>Lon Lon Ranch. That place became his new home, practically. Every second he wasn't trying to save Hyrule, he spent at the Ranch. He'd help Talon and Ingo, but mostly, he'd spend time with Malon.<p>

They grew close over the time they had spent together.

When they had free time, he'd play his Ocarina to accompany her beautiful singing.

She'd help him get acquainted with the horses, one of which took a great liking to Link.

They'd share stories of their lives. Link's tales of the forest and his adventures seemed like paradise to Malon, whereas her stories of farm life seemed like a perfect life for Link.

Link began imagining what his life would be like on Lon Lon Ranch. It looked to the perfect place to live. He practically lived there already. He only left to continue his quest or to help out Talon in Castle Town.

Mostly, however, he just thought of Malon herself. That kind, beautiful girl had helped him in many ways. He felt stronger, and he felt better around her. When he was with her, or when her encouraging words entered his mind, Link felt he could do anything.

Then came that day when he drew the Master Sword from its pedestal.

Seven years went by, but for Link, it was instantaneous. He drew the sword, blinked, and saw an old man in front of him.

He had been kept in an unconscious state for seven years, and he didn't understand why. Something about how the "Hero of Time" had to be of age. He didn't understand, as he wasn't supposed to age, but he tried putting it out of his mind. He told himself it was the magic of the Temple of Time.

But what he did understand didn't please him at all. In the seven years that had passed, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, had ravaged Hyrule. He had taken over, and either killed or imprisoned anyone who opposed or crossed him in some way.

As soon as he was released from the Sacred Realm, he ran to Lon Lon Ranch, trying not to let the sight of Castle Town distract or horrify him.

He arrived at the ranch, but Talon was nowhere to be found. He entered the stables and saw Malon.

"Malon!" Link called.

She looked up, surprised. "Oh, a visitor," she smiled as best she could, "How nice. We don't get many visitors these days."

Link could tell she was sad. He approached her, "What happened here? Where's your father?"

"What?" Malon asked, "My father, he's-"

"Malon!" called the shrill, demanding voice of Mr. Ingo, "The damn cuccos got out again, go catch 'em, and put 'em in their pens!"

"Yes, Mr. Ingo," she said. She hurried off to do what she had been told.

Link glared at Ingo. This man had been allowed to live on the ranch, and he was ordering Malon around like that?

"You!" Ingo pointed, "What are you doin' on my ranch? You got business here?"

"YOUR ranch?" Link asked.

"Yeah, MY ranch. Ain't you heard? King Ganondorf realized who was REALLY doin' the work around here, and gave the ranch to me. Talon never did anythin' anyway. I kicked him out. Now tell me, you got business here?"

"No," Link replied, "I was just leaving."

"You sure?" Ingo asked, "I got some horses out there, damn fine ones. Care to ride?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"All right, suit yourself."

Ingo and Link walked out the door. Link began heading for the exit, thinking of how he could help. He turned back around when he heard Malon's singing. That angelic voice called to him.

Ingo heard it as well. He marched over to Malon. "What did I tell you about singin' that song? I told you to stop!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ingo-"

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Get those cuccos back in their pens, and then go inside!"

Link's rage began boiling over. He wasn't going to stand for this.

"Excuse me-"

"What?" Ingo asked, "Change your mind?"

"Actually-"

"Good, good. Ten rupees to ride, I'll let you pick the horse."

"That's not-"

"What, then? You wanna race? I'll race you. Hell, I'll even bet. 50 rupees."

"You don't understand-"

"Well, what is it? Is that not enough? Fine, you pick a horse. You win, you keep the horse. But, if I win, I get to pick anythin' of yours I want."

"Look-"

"Stop wasting my time! You doin' this or not?"

Link sighed angrily, "Fine."

"Good. Pick your horse."

Link walked into the enclosure. He was approached by a red mare. The same one that took a liking to him as a child. Epona.

"Epona? Ha!" Ingo laughed, "You're free to pick her if you want, but she ain't exactly easy to ride, son."

"She'll do fine," Link replied.

"All right, then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Link placed the saddle on Epona's back, and mounted up. Maybe humbling Ingo in this race would be a good thing.

Ingo and Link both lined their horses up on a white line drawn on the outside of the enclosure.

"Ready…"

Link grabbed hold of the reins in his hands.

"Set…"

The sweat began pouring from his head. He HAD to win.

"Go!" Ingo shouted, "Hyah!" His horse took off.

Fortunately, Link started at the same time. However, something dawned on him that dampened his mood.

He had no clue how to control a horse.

Epona bolted off, and certainly was as fast as Ingo's horse, but her movement was erratic and chaotic. She darted around, taking time, and giving Ingo the lead.

Link tried to straighten himself on the saddle, but had a hard time of it. He thought to himself, "_I have to win. I HAVE to win!_" But it didn't seem to help. "_I HAVE to win! For Malon._"

He found strength in that thought. He managed to straighten, seize the reins, and take control of Epona. The horse straightened her path, and focused. She took off.

Link began catching up with Ingo. Soon, there was no gap between them. And while Ingo's horse was tiring, Epona had energy to spare. Within seconds, Link had passed Ingo, and was closing in on the finish line.

Epona crossed the line. Link had won.

"AAAARGH!" Ingo shouted, "That… that horse! Epona! She doesn't listen to anyone except Malon! How… how did you tame her right under my nose?"

Link merely grinned.

"I was gonna give Epona as a gift to King Ganondorf! If… if he hears about this…. Aaargh!"

Then, Ingo calmed significantly, "Fine. You can keep the horse, like I promised. But…," the ranch gate closed. "You're NOT leavin' this ranch!"

Ingo smiled in victory as he began walking away. He thought that he had won.

He was wrong.

Link frowned, and mounted up once more. He backed Epona up, then charged forward. Epona leapt over the gate and they fled the ranch.

"WHAT?" Ingo yelled in disbelief. He was angry now. And he knew who he was going to blame. "Malon…"

He marched to the cucco pens.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ingo yelled.<p>

"What…?" Malon asked, confused.

"That boy just waltzed off my ranch with Epona! That horse only listens to you! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, YOU BITCH!" Ingo shouted, then he slapped Malon. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind.

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm-" Ingo turned to face the newcomer. Link's fist sent the rancher to the ground.

Link approached the downed Ingo, and seized him by the collar.

"You EVER touch her again, I swear, I will make you regret it," he snarled, "Do you understand me?"

Ingo stammered. He was too scared to actually say anything.

"Do you understand me?" Link repeated.

Ingo nodded.

"Good," Link said, tossing Ingo back to the ground, "Now go change. A ranch hand shouldn't be wearing the owner's clothes."

Ingo began crawling away, slowly getting up before taking off.

Link turned to Malon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Malon said, looking up, "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

Link looked somewhat saddened. "You really don't recognize me, do you?"

He brought out his Ocarina, and pressed it to his lips. He played a song. The song Malon taught him seven years ago.

"...Link?" Malon's eyes widened. She began crying tears of joy, and embraced Link tightly.

* * *

><p><em>The lightning flashed once more. The thunder rang throughout the skies. The rain dropped to the Earth quick and hard.<em>

_Link stood there, whistling the song she taught him. Their song._

* * *

><p>"Link…," she began, "W-where have you been? Why didn't you ever come back?"<p>

"I've been gone, Malon," Link said sadly, "I don't know where. All I know is, I'm back now. That's all that matters."

Link loosened the hug. He gazed deeply into Malon's beautiful blue eyes, and she gazed into his. Their faces drew closer together, and they fell into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>That was months ago, before he had made himself an enemy of the Gerudo King of Thieves.<em>

_All his meddling, all his interference, he had never thought THIS would happen._

_Link stood in front of the burnt ruins of Lon Lon Ranch._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARRGH! I hate myself, I hate myself, I HATE MYSELF! HOW COULD I KILL MALON? AARGH!<strong>_

_**It was also pretty hard for me to have type like a kid would talk. See, I have a bad habit of giving a lot of my characters my own vocabulary, and I don't remember how I spoke back then. Also, I say everything I type how I "picture" it said, so it was a little weird talking like that.**_

_**And "as though she had just opened a Christmas present" seemed a bit too excited, but I couldn't think of anything else. Whatever.**_

_**My apologies to those of you expecting a** __Wasteland__** update after all this time. I have to split up my work, or I else I begin to lose interest. And a hiatus is better than a discontinuation, right?**_

_**Anyhow, here you go. Tell me, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? How so?**_

_**Thanks, and hope to update again soon.**_


	2. Promise

_**Unfortunately, I don't own the rights to any part of the Legend of Zelda series.**_

_**Not yet.**_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

><p>The rain had been falling for hours. The ground was drenched and muddy.<p>

Link kneeled next to the fresh grave, tears still falling from his eyes, small sobs escaping his mouth.

"Malon…"

He wished he could stay with her forever. He wished he had never left her at all.

He stayed next to her grave for hours. He probably would have stayed there for hours more.

"Link…," came a voice from behind.

Link didn't bother turning his head. He knew who it was. "What do you want, Sheik?"

The Sheikah boy put his hand on Link's shoulder. "I want to help," he said.

Link shook off the Sheikah's hand. "Go away."

"Link…," Sheik began, "I know that this is-"

"Oh, do you?" Link stood up, and turned to face Sheik. "You know what this is like? You know what I'm feeling right now? You know what it feels like to have lost the person you love most? Do you?"

Sheik turned his head away, and looked to the ground.

"That's what I thought," Link walked past Sheik and over to Epona. He started to mount up.

"Where are you going?" Sheik asked.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"You can't just leave!"

"And why not?"

"You're the Hero of Time! You can't just-"

"I never asked to be the Hero of Time!" Link shouted.

Lightning cracked the sky once more. Thunder echoed throughout the land.

"No man chooses their own destiny!" Sheik yelled back.

"Yeah," Link said, angrily, "I can see that. Because I would never have chosen this."

Link removed the Master Sword from its scabbard, and threw it into the ground, blade-first.

"Link, you can't give up!" Sheik pleaded.

"Why not? Because the Goddesses will it?" Link seized Epona's reins, and prepared to ride off, "No. You took my childhood, my friends, and now the woman I loved? You know what? Find someone else to do it! I'm done." He turned away, and slapped the reins, and rode off.

The storm grew worse.

As he rode away, Navi emerged from Link's hat, flying fast to keep up with Epona.

"Link, Sheik's right!" the fairy said, "You can't run away from this!"

Link didn't even turn his head to face her, "The Deku Sprout is probably lonely. Why don't you leave me be, and go keep him company from now on?"

Navi stopped dead in her tracks. She looked on as Link and Epona rode away into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Link rode back to Lon Lon Ranch, his tunic torn, and his body battered. Volvagia was not an easy opponent.<em>

_He had no potion, and he had no fairies. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He had a promise to keep. He wasn't going to leave Malon waiting. Not again._

_Fortunately, his journey was coming to a close. Lon Lon Ranch was just on the Horizon._

_Epona neighed happily, and picked up her pace. Link, too, smiled, for there she was. The beautiful, red-haired angel stood waiting at the gates._

_He dismounted Epona, and walked towards Malon, arms outstretched._

_He expected a loving embrace. He received a stinging palm to the face. "How could you let yourself get hurt so badly?" she asked, a sad look on her face, and a tear falling form her eye. She then hugged him tightly, "You need to be more careful!" she scolded, then softened her tone, "I don't want to lose you."_

"_I promised you, I'll never let that happen," Link answered, pulling her into a kiss._

* * *

><p>Tears formed in Link's eyes, and pained expression took hold of his face.<p>

Three months had passed since the incident.

He stood outside the ranch's ruins to visit his beloved once more.

"Link," came Talon's voice. He had been in Kakariko the time of the tragedy. He had had it just as hard as Link.

"Talon," Link acknowledged, but didn't move his eyes from the grave.

"I got to talkin' with someone," Talon began, "That Sheikah boy."

Link groaned. He did not want to deal with this.

"You hear me out, boy," Talon continued, "I know you loved her. But she was my daughter. I knew her. I knew she loved you, and she wouldn't want you to be throwin' everythin' away like you've gone and done."

"'Throwing everything away'?" Link turned to Talon, "Listen, Talon, I respect you. And you are the closest friend I have out here, but I didn't throw ANYTHING away! It was taken from me."

Talon furrowed his brow. "Is that what you think?" he asked, "Come to your senses, boy! This ain't your fault! This ain't the Goddesses' fault! This is Ganondorf's fault."

"Not the Goddesses' fault? Ha!" Link scoffed, "I don't understand how you could see it as anything but! Tell me something; who created Ganondorf, hmm? Who created the power he holds? The Goddesses! As far as I can see, EVERYTHING is their fault!"

Talon grimaced. "They don't control what we do!"

"Well, obviously, because I'm not doing their dirty work anymore!"

Talon calmed himself. "I don't why I ever thought you were right for my daughter."

Link glared at the former rancher, "Don't push me, Talon."

Talon did exactly that. He pushed Link away. "I know I wouldn't want my daughter lovin' some pathetic man who blames all his problems on the world! And I know Malon would never love anyone like that; anyone doin' what you're doin'."

"I'm warning you," Link said, exasperatedly.

Talon grabbed Link by the collar and threw him to the ground. He pinned the blond to the dirt with his boot. He crouched down, so he could look Link in the face, "You look me in the eye and tell me my daughter wouldn't have a problem with how you're goin' about!"

"GET OFF OF ME, OLD MAN!" Link yelled, grabbing Talon's leg. He tossed the rancher off of him, and onto the ground.

Link tried getting away, but Talon wasn't about to give up. He stood up, and grabbed Link by the wrist. He was able to pull with enough force to bring him over to where the Master Sword had fallen. He placed Link's hand on the hilt, and closed his fist around it.

"Stop fightin' it, boy!" Talon commanded, "Please, Link. I don't wanna hurt ya."

Link took his free arm and slugged Talon in the face, knocking him back. He ran off, and mounted Epona once more. "Hyah!" he shouted as he slapped the reins onto the mare's back. She took off, leaving the Ranch behind once more.

Talon stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "Link… Please don't be so far gone that my words can't help you. That _she_ can't help you…," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Link sat in a cave, deep within one of the cliffs surrounding the giant Hyrule Field.<p>

"_You look me in the eye and tell me my daughter wouldn't have a problem with how you're goin' about!"_

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the words from his head. He knew Talon was right, but he didn't want to accept it.

"I can't go back!" he told himself, "They took everything from me!"

"_They don't control what we do!"_

"They could have saved her!"

"_I know Malon wouldn't love anyone like that; anyone doin' what you're doin'."_

"STOP IT! STOP! Just… just stop…" Link broke down, and fell to his knees, crying. "Oh, why? Why?"

"_I knew she loved you, and she wouldn't want you throwin' everythin' away like you've gone and done."_

"What… what can I do?"

"_Promise me you'll never give up," _came an angelic voice.

"Mal?" Link looked up. That voice wasn't Talon's. No, it was hers.

* * *

><p><em>Link had to head out again. He'd put off his quest long enough. He couldn't keep postponing it. So he donned his tunic, straightened his hat, and prepared to head out. There was trouble in the Zora Domain.<em>

"_Link!" Malon's voice called out, "Link!"_

_Link turned to see her._

"_You weren't planning on leaving without saying bye, were you?" she asked._

_Link sighed, "I didn't want to trouble you. You seemed so-"_

_Malon cut him off with a passionate kiss._

_"Malon...," Link began, "I... I could stay here. With you."_

_"Link," _she said, _"I would love it if you could, but Hyrule needs you."_

_"The Goddesses can-"_

"_Link," she interrupted, "I want you to promise me something. No matter how hard things get, please, promise me you'll never give up."_

_Link smiled. "I promise, Mal. I promise." He then drew her into another kiss before he went on his way._

_As he mounted Epona and began riding off, she called out to him once more. "Link! Never try to leave without telling me again!" _

_He laughed, and waved to her as rode off. "I'll be back soon, Mal! I love you!" _

* * *

><p>That was the last time he ever spoke to her.<p>

"_Promise me you'll never give up."_ The memory echoed in his head.

"I promise…," he whispered sadly, "I promise…"

But he had broken that promise when he threw down the Master Sword. And he knew this.

"How… how could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself, "Goddesses, how?" He addressed them for the first time since her passing.

He slowly stood up, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mal," he said, "I let you down. But I'm about pick up where I left off." He climbed on Epona's back, and rode back towards the Ranch.

He didn't let anything distract him, or get in his way. He had one thing on his mind: He needed to get back his sword. After traversing the length of the field, he arrived. He dismounted and grabbed the hilt of the weapon. He pulled it of the dirt, as though it were the pedestal in the Temple of Time. He pulled out a cloth, and wiped the filth from the blade. Then, he put the Master Sword where it belonged, in the sheath on his back.

He looked to Malon's grave one more time, and thought to himself, "_Thank you, Mal. For everything. I love you._"

The he climbed back up on his horse, and headed to the Kokiri Forest. After all, he needed Navi if he was going to save Hyrule.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not so sure "Hero No More" is an appropriate title. The whole concept it was based on starts and ends in this relatively short chapter. It's only a little more than half as long as the first.<strong>_

_**Also, when I compare the two, I'm pretty surprised to learn that writing the romance is my strong suit. Never considered myself a romantic, to be honest, but I suppose you learn something new every day.**_

_**So, tell me, what do you think? I really want to know.**_

EDIT: Apparently, some think this story is continuing. Sorry to disappoint. This story was on him losing his faith in the Goddesses and trying to run away from being the Hero of Time, nothing more. Whatever happens beyond this point is up to your imagination.


End file.
